Greenie
'Greenies '''are average sized green ghosts that first appear in the Gloomy Manor of ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. They are the first ghosts that Luigi encounters in the game. They were originally helping Professor Elvin Gadd in his experiments with ghosts, but once the Dark Moon shattered they turned on him. Greenies have 10 HP, which makes them technically the weakest ghosts encountered but to compensate for that they are encountered in groups of 2-5, sometimes as support enemies when fighting stronger ghosts. E. Gadd's Vault Description "They like to tinker with things they shouldn't and wield everyday objects as weapons. First, find a way to disarm them, then stun them with your flashlight when the time is right." The official bio on the website quotes, as well as the above: "They may be the mildest of spooks you'll encounter but they can still cause quite a bit of trouble for our intrepid ghost hunter." Appearance Greenies are simple green ghosts. They're the smallest of all the ghosts in Evershade Valley. They resemble classic bed-sheet style ghosts. Behavior Greenies are obsessed with causing trouble. They go around making messes, stealing important items, and taunting the player. Their fight strategies aren't very complex. They simply grab whatever they can find and use them to attack the player. They can attack with their bare fists or pick up spear-like objects (shovels, spears), clubs (rolling pin, sword), and even shields. They can also cover their eyes with glasses (or welding masks) to prevent being stunned by the strobulb. Abilities '''Punch-'''winds up and hits the player with its fist '''Club Swing-'''swings a club-like object in a circle, making itself dizzy if it misses '''Spear-'''stabs at the player with a spear-like object '''Shield-'''covers it's face with an object or a pair of glasses to prevent being stunned Mummyfied-it’s a mummy what else is new? Variants Gold Greenie A greenie with a body made of molten gold. Will very rarely fight the player, usually attempting to flee as soon as it's discovered. Drops a large amount of money when caught. Strong Greenie A greenie enhanced by crystals from the hidden mine. Aside from being much stronger, there's no real change in behavior. Bomb Brother Boss ghost from the ScareScraper. A pair of large yellow greenies wielding bombs. Mummy Greenie A greenie wrapped in bandages and using fake hands and legs to look like a mummy. When stunned by the Strobulb, it will charge blindly until it hits something or touches fire. If it has bumped into something, a wrapping will come loose. Luigi must suck up the wrappings in order to reveal the Greenie, unless it ran into fire, in which case it will instantly be revealed. Once revealed, the greenie can be caught normally. They are encountered in Old Clockworks and Treacherous Mansion. Trivia *The description for the Greenie in E. Gadd's vault says to stun them with your flashlight, but this is untrue. You actually use the Strobulb. *This is most likely a reference to the flashlight in the first game. Category:Ghosts Category:Normal Ghosts Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Greenies Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Green ghosts Category:A-1: Poltergust 5000